


Bring Me To Life

by estriel



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Breathplay, Established Relationship, Flogging, Gags, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mild Kink, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 06:05:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18685624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/estriel/pseuds/estriel
Summary: Javi doesn't want to hurt Yuzu, but what if that is what Yuzu needs?





	Bring Me To Life

**Author's Note:**

> Please note the tags and do not read if any of them bother you. As far as BDSM goes, this is very tame, but if any of the things mentioned in the tags rub you the wrong way, do yourself a favor and leave now. 
> 
> As you read, bear in mind that everyone in this fic is a consenting adult and that the two main characters are in a relationship built on mutual trust and love, yes? 
> 
> 99.9% of this is Yuzuvier, Daisuke Takahashi is only mentioned very briefly. 
> 
> Finally, this is a work of fiction and a figment of my imagination, which means it is absolutely unrelated to real events or people.

Yuzu never thought that he could have this, again. Much less with Javi, his sweet, loving, kind Javi, who is everything Yuzu has ever wanted and more - a good trade off for the one thing that Yuzu didn't think Javi could give him.

But here they are, strolling through Helsinki two days before the competition, walking off the tension and heaviness of another day of official Worlds practice. The shop should not be on the main street, Yuzu thinks as he first spots it, but it is there. And as they walk past, he sees Javi's gaze snag at the boldly red shop window, at the items on display. He sees the way Javi bites his lip, swallows and takes a nice long look before turning away with a tiny shake of his head. Yuzu sees it all and it makes his pulse speed up. Could it be?

He doesn't ask - this is not the place, out on the cold street, for such a conversation. But the next day, he returns to the city center, enters the shop and leaves with a small, discreet bag with a couple of select items.

*

The way Javi's strong hand looks as it closes around the woven leather grip of the black flogger he had picked for him gives Yuzu goose bumps.

"I don't know," Javi says and lifts the toy for closer inspection, running the soft, pliant strands through the fingers of his free hand. "Are you sure?"

Yuzu nods, excitement coiling in his belly at the mere sight of his lover holding the flogger. Javi looks good, bare-chested and in black jeans that hang low on his hips. "Yes, I'm sure."

"I don't want to hurt you," Javi says, clearly concerned, and drops the tails of the flogger to cup Yuzu's chin in the palm of his hand instead.

"I like to be hurt," Yuzu says and cannot suppress the small smile that tugs at his lips. "It's - it's freeing."

Javi studies him for a moment, his brows drawn together in contemplation.

"Please," Yuzu whispers. "Do you know how hard it is - always in control, of my skating, of life, of everything. I always worry about what to do, how to do. It's very hard."

"And this isn't?" Javi asks, sliding his palm to the back of Yuzu's neck in a gentle caress.

No, Yuzu wants to tell him. This is the ultimate freedom, one that allows him to not think, to not worry about what people expect of Yuzuru Hanyu, but to simply _be_. Just let himself be guided, let go of all the reigns and strings and obligations he feels like he's been clutching at, desperately, since he won Japanese Nationals for the very first time.

He thinks back to the Sochi Olympics, to how he came stumbling to Daisuke-sensei's room in a daze, the gold medal still in his coat-pocket. It had been a relief, an act of supreme kindness, when Daisuke-sensei tied him up like he's done several times before and whipped him until Yuzu felt like he could breathe again, amidst all this Olympic madness. Daisuke had always been generous with Yuzu, even as Yuzu brought defeat after defeat to him. Daisuke-sensei had taught him everything there was to know about pleasure, about pain, and about how the two were two sides of the same coin. But he had never loved Yuzu and Yuzu had never loved him, either, not like he loves Javi.

To have this with Javi, Yuzu thinks, would be a wonder beyond comprehension.

He wants to tell Javi all this, how much this means to him, how much he needs this, but he's not sure how, with his limited English and with emotions choking him up.

Instead, he tilts his head, and decides on a different approach. "You afraid, Javi?" he teases.

The flash in Javi's eyes is what Yuzu expected, but it still sends a thrill through his body.

"I know what you are doing," Javi mumbles, but he kisses him anyway, pulling him close by the neck to crash their mouths together. Yuzu opens his lips pliantly, then moans as Javi shoves his tongue into his mouth, hot and slick. 

When Javi lets him go, he's gasping for breath and achingly hard in his sweatpants.

"That’s more like it," Yuzu comments with a smirk and tugs at the waistband of his pants. He pulls them down and enjoys the way Javi's eyes follow the movement hungrily, the way his jaw slackens when Yuzu's erection springs free.

Then Javi blinks, shakes his head and looks back up. "Safeword," he says hoarsely. "Don't you need a safeword?"

Yuzu smiles, loving Javi even more than he already did. "Orange - for when is almost too much. Red means stop right now." He waggles his eyebrows. "Green is give more."

Yuzu honestly doesn't think he will need the first two signals - he knows his body, what he is capable of taking, and his tolerance for pain is pretty high. It has to be, otherwise he wouldn't have made it far in figure skating. He is pretty certain that whatever Javi will manage to bestow upon him will be well within his limits, not only because the flogger he purchased for this occasion is an easy one, but also because Javi is new to this. Still, the knowledge that Javi puts him and his safety first, even though this is completely new territory for him, is comforting. It warms him from within like a good cup of tea on a cold day.

"And if you can't speak?" Javi prompts and Yuzu is surprised. He had pitched the idea to Javi only a day ago. He honestly didn't expect Javi to do all the research in such a brief time.

Yuzu reaches out and taps twice against Javi's bicep.

Javi nods to acknowledge the signal. Then he grabs for Yuzu’s waist and pulls him flush against him for another kiss.

"Go on then," he tells Yuzu when he releases him, nodding towards the bed.

Yuzu smiles. His heart is fluttering with anticipation as he climbs onto the bed to position himself. He grabs the headboard a bit higher than his shoulders, curling his fingers against one of the smooth wooden planks that form it. He spreads his knees wide and drops his hips in a way he knows will create and attractive arch in his lower back and put his ass on display.

The sharp intake of breath from behind him tells him that Javi is paying close attention. The mattress dips slightly and then Javi's hand is on the small of his back, just a soft touch of his palm, warm against Yuzu's skin. Then it's gone and Yuzu holds his breath.

The first time the soft tails of the flogger land onto his backside, it is hardly more than a gentle kiss, a mere tickle. Yuzu still feels goose bumps spring in its wake, though, because he can't believe they're actually doing this. He has barely dared dream, these past two years with Javi by his side.

The next strike has a tiny bit more force behind it and Yuzu relishes its thud against his skin, the way it tingles ever so softly. Still, it's not enough, not with a toy as soft and tame as this. He needs more.

"Is that all Javi can do?" he goads and pushes his ass up higher, offering himself up.

Another slap, barely stronger than the first two.

"Come on, Javi," Yuzu whines even though he's secretly enjoying the game. "No wonder you lose to me, if you soft like this."

The flogger comes flying and Yuzu cries out as it bites into his skin, sweet and glorious, taking his breath with it. The leather bands slide down the globes of his ass. One of the tails tickles between his cheeks as they travel down to tease at the backs of his thighs. Yuzu inhales, a little shaky, before he continues.

"You want to win medals, you have to try harder."

Another blow, a strong, sure thud. Yuzu hisses in delight.

"You never be Olympic champion this way."

"Shut up!" Javi snaps, just as the flogger cracks through he air and lands once more, full force now, leaving Yuzu's ass pink and stinging.

Yuzu moans, surprised and delighted. "Make me," he manages and turns his head to throw a smirk back at Javi. Javi's face is gorgeous, his mouth set in a hard line, his eyes ablaze. Yuzu only has a second to look, though, because then Javi is moving, pressing his denim-clad thighs against Yuzu's sensitive skin.

Javi drops the flogger and leans one arm against the bedframe, while he tangles the other into Yuzu's hair. He gives it a tug, hard enough to hurt, pulling until Yuzu's throat is arched back, his mouth agape.

Javi smiles dangerously and licks a long strip along the side of Yuzu's throat. He punctuates it with a quick bite, teeth sinking into the spot where Yuzu's pulse is jumping under his skin.

Yuzu's breath hitches and his eyes flutter closed, quite involuntarily. Javi knows him well, knows all his sensitive spots that will drive him crazy with just a single teasing kiss or bite.

Before he has time to recuperate, Javi's grip disappears from his hair. Then Javi is grabbing his jaw with sure fingers, angling Yuzu's face to the side.

The soft velvet that touches his mouth is a surprise. Javi pulls it tight and knots it at back of his head, tight enough to force Yuzu’s lips open. Yuzu gags at the unexpected invasion, even as heat shoots through him. He had meant the strip of fabric as a blindfold when he bought it, or maybe a restraint for his wrists. Something easy and gentle, so as not to scare Javi away. Nothing about this the way it bites into the skin of his face and makes him salivate feels easy or gentle, and Javi is definitely not scared.

Yuzu makes a sound, a groan that seems to emanate deep from his chest. He feels raw, vulnerable and so, so content. The gag is not effective at silencing him, he could easily talk past it if he wanted to, but it's the idea of it that makes his legs turn soft under him.

"Better," Javi comments and threads his fingers through Yuzu's hair once again, turning his head this way and that as if to admire his handiwork. Then he lets go and runs his hand down Yuzu's back. When the soft-palmed touch turns into the tantalizing scratch of nails halfway down, Yuzu keens and leans into the headboard for support. "Much better," says Javi.

The flogger hisses through the air again and the strikes begin to rain down in a merciless rhythm, a staccato of pain-pleasure-pain igniting on Yuzu’s skin.

"You think you can provoke me like that, Yuzu?" Javi is saying. "You should know that you are playing with fire, mi amor."

Yuzu makes a muffled sound when a particularly heavy blow brings tears to his eyes. His fingers hurt from how hard he is gripping the headboard, but he's not ready to let go.

Suddenly, the whipping stops, and Javi's hand is once again on his skin, a steadying presence on his lower back that brings him back to reality.

"Okay?" Javi's breath is hot against the shell of his ear.

Yuzu nods, because yes, yes, he's okay, more than okay. He feels alive, vibrant with sensation. He barely remembers which country he’s in or what title it was he won last night. Was it Worlds? He doesn't care. It doesn't matter. All that matters is the delightful burning on his skin, the way his body and Javi’s are the focus of the universe.

"Good," Javi nods and presses a quick kiss to Yuzu's temple, tucks a few strands of sweaty hair behind Yuzu's ear. The tenderness deceives Yuzu and he hangs his head, allowing himself to relax as he takes a few harsh breaths.

The few breaths are all he gets, though, because then Javi's strong arm is around his throat in a tight hold, cutting off most of his air. At the same time, he feels Javi's fingers slide down the cleft of his ass, rubbing at his entrance. 

Javi teases at the sensitive spot, just a ghost of a touch, but Yuzu's nerve endings are screaming and he feels like he could come right there and then, without Javi even having touched him for real. His sight begins to swim and his whole body is shivering. He feels like he’s floating, his pulse flickering madly – he can feel it everywhere. He struggles to draw a breath.

Javi allows it, slackens his chokehold and Yuzu sags against the headboard at the sudden, simple pleasure of oxygen in his lungs.

"All good?" Javi asks. This time, he pulls the gag off of Yuzu's face, clearly expecting more than a nod.

"Green," Yuzu whispers, breathing rapidly. He feels Javi's smile against his jaw.

Javi rolls to the side of the bed and lets his feet drop on the floor so he can shimmy out of his jeans. He then grabs the bottle of lube from the bedside table before he returns to Yuzu.

"Let go," Javi instructs and gently unpeels Yuzu's fingers from the headboard, one by one. Yuzu didn't even realize how hard he was clutching it. He places Yuzu's hands on the bed, letting him rest a moment as he kneads his shoulders. Yuzu leans into the touch, so familiar and soothing. He loves this, too, but he hopes Javi is not quite done with him yet.

Javi slicks his fingers with lube and gently, oh so gently works the first one in. He keeps a hand against Yuzu's hip the whole time, just holding him in place, steadying.

The second finger follows just as slowly, just as carefully. Yuzu rocks back against Javi's hand, eager for more, but the grip on his hip turns commanding, stopping Yuzu from getting what he really wants. Yuzu mewls in protest. Javi responds by pushing his fingers in deeper, angling them just right to hit Yuzu's sweet spot.

Yuzu curses at the intense pleasure that nearly makes him faceplant into the pillow. He snaps his hips sharply, but again Javi stops him. Yuzu can hear an amused huff behind him and it enrages him. Is Javi playing with him?

"Javi, come on, please," he whines.

Javi just chuckles and keeps him in place, never giving him quite enough. Then he pulls his fingers out and leaves Yuzu gasping at the sudden loss of sensation. Javi kisses along the back of Yuzu's neck, nuzzles against his ear, dipping the tip of his tongue inside.

"Please," Yuzu repeats as the hot touch of tongue against the sensitive skin of his ear jolts him further, making him ache for more. "Please."

"I like you when you beg," Javi tells him.

Then, before Yuzu's ready for it, Javi is pushing inside, a slow continuous breach. Yuzu's mouth falls open soundlessly and he squeezes his eyes shut. It's a lot to take and he can't help but feel like Javi only gave him two fingers on purpose, to give him this excruciating sweetness now. Pain mingles with pleasure and his arms give out underneath him. Javi catches him, lowers him until Yuzu is resting on his forearms, his back arched and his ass brazenly lifted.

Javi tugs at his nipple, a sharp little twist, and Yuzu curses out loud. 

Javi does it again. “Such a foul mouth.”

Yuzu just whimpers this time, overwrought and too sensitive all of a sudden, his skin too hot, too tingly.

Javi seems to sense his desperation because he chooses that moment to move. It's not slow, but a hard thrust right from the get go, and the force of it makes Yuzu bite his lip.

Javi fucks him mercilessly, hands on Yuzu's hips as he pushes their bodies together again and again. There will be bruises, finger-shaped purple blossoms on his hip-bones, and Yuzu doesn't care.

All he cares about is this, the pleasure that builds and builds and builds inside his stomach until he feels like he can't take it anymore. He feels like a coiled spring, compressed too tightly and ready to burst free. He feels his orgasm begin like a tingle that starts in his toes and travels up his legs -

Javi stops.

Yuzu would be impressed by his self-control if he weren’t so annoyed. "Javi!" he whines breathlessly.

"Not yet." Javi's response is ragged and Yuzu can tell that he's barely holding on, too.

He attempts to push back against Javi, aching for release - just a little more...

Javi's palm lands against his ass with a filthy, resounding slap. It stings.

"I said not yet," Javi chastises and reaches around Yuzu to take his swollen erection into his hand.

"Please, oh please," Yuzu chokes out. Javi doesn't seem to pay him any attention. He just slowly swirls his thumb through the pre-come glistening on the tip, then raises his hand to Yuzu's mouth. Yuzu doesn't hesitate and sucks Javi's thumb into his mouth, mind reeling at the bitter taste on his tongue. He laves Javi's finger with his tongue before releasing it.

Javi hums approvingly, then moves again, slower this time.

It's torture. Javi brings him to the very edge another time, then leaves him teetering. Yuzu curses and mutters and begs, but to no avail. Javi's will is steel, it seems, and in a moment of unexpected clarity, Yuzu is glad that this doesn't seem to translate onto the ice, not as completely, because if Javi was as unshakable in competition as he is now, Yuzu isn't sure how he'd beat him.

"Please, please, please." It seems to be the only word he remembers how to say in English, it spills from his mouth like a prayer as Javi picks up the tempo again, the strokes fast and sure but not deep enough, never enough somehow.

Then Javi looses his rhythm and his movements turn erratic, uncoordinated. He clutches at Yuzu's shoulder, pulling him closer, impossibly closer. He comes with a cry and a hot pulse inside Yuzu. Then he collapses, pinning Yuzu to the bed beneath him, their bodies still joined.

"Javi," Yuzu whimpers brokenly, his whole body on fire, the unreleased tension making his world go fuzzy around the edges. "Please."

Somehow, Javi finds the energy to move, to lift himself off of Yuzu and pull out. Yuzu gasps, missing the fullness almost instantly. Javi rolls Yuzu over onto his back and lies down between his thighs.

He smiles, a lazy, satisfied smile, before he swallows Yuzu's length into his mouth.

The velvety heat of Javi's mouth is almost too much against his sensitive flesh. Then Javi moves, bobs his head up and down, ever so skilled with his tongue as he works it against the head for a delicious moment. Yuzu wants to move, wants to thrust up into Javi's mouth, but still Javi won't let him, pinning his thighs down with his forearms.

The tears come completely unbidden, unexpected, and Yuzu lets them slide out of his eyes and down his face. He feels broken, unraveling at the very core, his body a burning tangle of sensation. He just lies there, panting against the bed, crying as his fingers claw helplessly at the sheets.

And that is when Javi finally takes mercy on him, gripping the base of his dick in his fist while he continues working the tip with his mouth and tongue. A few swift tugs are all it takes.

Yuzu feels his whole body convulse as pleasure floods him, filling him from head to toe, crashing into him like a wave and sweeping him off his feet.

When he comes to, Javi is cradling him to his chest, his hand on Yuzu's forehead.

"Hello," Yuzu mumbles stupidly and blinks, disoriented.

Javi smiles and presses a kiss against his lips. "Hi," he says and pushes Yuzu's sweaty hair away from his face. "Good?"

Yuzu just nods. His tongue feels slow and clumsy inside his mouth, as does the rest of his body.

"Let me clean you up," Javi says and rests him down gently before getting up from the bed. A moment later, he's back with a warm damp towel, wiping them both clean.

Afterwards, he holds Yuzu, pulling him so close that Yuzu doesn't know where his body ends and Javi's begins as they melt together in an embrace.

It takes Yuzu a while, but then his brain comes back on.

"You've done this before," he states and he lets his eyes slide to the flogger, now discarded on the far end of the bed. He's not sure if he should be outraged, or delighted.

Javi grins. "I may have."

"How?" Yuzu asks, because how is it possible that he never even knew.

"I met a woman, one summer in Spain," he admits. "It was several years ago. She liked to be... owned."

Yuzu lets this sink in. He feels vaguely jealous of this woman, but then decides that that is silly. Still, he wanted to be the only one who gives himself to Javi, like this.

"I like to be owned," he says quietly, pouting.

"And you will be," Javi smiles and kisses the pout away. It sounds like a promise.

**Author's Note:**

> Bea, Chachie and Toby - I blame this one on you. <3


End file.
